Cold
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: A casa era fria e escura, como os olhos de Rabastan. - Rodolphus Lestrange/Rabastan Lestrange - incest


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Nenhum.

**Ship:** Rodolphus/Rabastan**  
**

**Capa:** por Angelina Michelle – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** A casa era fria e escura, como os olhos de Rabastan.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** DarkAngel**  
**

**Finalização: **11/10/2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Cold**

O homem sentado no sofá me encara fixamente. Minha mão treme enquanto tento levar o garfo à boca. Ele ainda está distante.

Mas eu sei que está começando.

**oOo**

Rabastan nasceu em uma manhã gelada de dezembro. Eu tinha apenas dois anos de idade e fiquei no quarto ao lado ouvindo os gritos de minha mãe.

Meu pai mandou, os elfos me trancaram. Ninguém o desobedecia, especialmente quando ele estava tão ansioso.

Havia um herdeiro a caminho.

Um Lestrange.

**oOo**

Estou há apenas dois dias na casa. Dois dias silenciosos cheios de passos ecoados nos corredores vazios da mansão que um dia pertencera à minha família. Hoje pertence somente a mim e _este homem_.

Meu cárcere.

Eu quase posso ouvir a respiração dele do outro lado da porta. Rápida e pesada. Pergunto-me quanto tempo levará para abri-la. Fecho os olhos e abraço minhas pernas, sentado no batente da janela do quarto que é meu por direito, desde sempre. Ele se afasta.

Por quanto tempo?

**oOo**

Eu não gostava de Rabastan. Ele era pequeno e frágil demais. Nasceu doente, a mesma doença dos pulmões de minha mãe. Ela vivia tossindo e escarrando, se arrastando pelos cantos escuros da casa.

Ela era fraca.

Mas Rabastan se curou. Não sei como. Não sei dizer em que ponto ele começou a correr ao meu lado pelos jardins. Não sei dizer quando foi que ele aprendeu a jogar xadrez para me desafiar. Não sei dizer por que ele passou a vir para o meu quarto todas as noites depois que nossos pais se recolhiam para que ficássemos deitados no escuro, nos olhando.

Talvez tenha sido quando os gritos de papai aumentaram, quando mamãe deixou de nos acalentar para que virássemos homens, para que pudéssemos ocupar nosso lugar de Lestrange, para que fôssemos fortes.

Talvez quando as visitas _dele_ começaram.

**oOo**

Por vezes Hogwarts parece um lugar hostil. Muito cheio e instável demais. Sempre em mudança e nunca quente o suficiente.

Eu preciso de calor. Não produzo o suficiente.

Mas no fundo, eu gosto de Hogwarts. Lá eu tenho minha varinha. Lá ninguém entra no meu quarto no meio da noite. Ninguém senta na beira da minha cama e corre as mãos pelo meu corpo por cima dos lençóis.

E quando ele faz isso, eu sei que começou.

**oOo**

Tom Riddle naquela época tinha vários nomes. Meu pai nunca o tratava por Tom. Era Lord, Senhor. Nenhum destes, na boca de meu pai, revelava que eles haviam sido, na verdade, colegas de escola. O rosto do visitante não demonstrava ter a mesma idade do rosto de meu pai. Eu não gostava dele, não gostava dos nomes dele e não gostava das visitas dele.

Mas no fundo eu via que ele era jovem, era bonito e era poderoso. Poderoso demais. Fazia meu pai parecer fraco. E meu pai não era fraco. Ele não gostava de gente fraca.

Era por isso que se aliava a gente forte como Riddle, era por isso que brigava com gente fraca como minha mãe, e era por isso que fazia de gente como eu e meu irmão gente como ele. Forte.

Por isso eu não gostava de Riddle e do nome que meu pai adotou para chamá-lo.

Mestre.

**oOo**

Eu finjo que durmo e espero que ele vá embora. Eu sei que não vai. Ele nunca vai até estar satisfeito.

Ele aperta minha coxa por sobre os lençóis antes de arrancá-los da cama e eu estremeço. Ele vira meu corpo para ele e eu abro os olhos. Não gosto do que vejo. Ele ousa me encarar.

Sua mão acaricia meu rosto devagar e ele olha fundo nos meus olhos. Sinto o toque frio e sei o que vem pela frente. A mesma mão que me acaricia tampa minha boca enquanto a outra entra pela minha calça. E eu me encolho.

O toque é frio.

**oOo**

Riddle sumiu. Meu pai sumiu. E minha mãe ruiu.

Foi na ausência dos gritos que eu vi o quanto minha mãe era fraca. Ela não era só doente. Rabastan também era doente e ele não chorava.

Ele nunca cresceu o suficiente. Sempre foi menor que eu, o corpo pequeno de minha mãe e os olhos frios de meu pai. Eram olhos negros. Mais negros que a noite, e pareciam levar a um vazio imenso. Um vazio sem fim. E uma pessoa fraca não suportaria aquele vazio dentro de si.

Minha mãe não suportou.

Eu nunca saberia dizer se no fundo o que ela não suportava era a ausência ou a presença de meu pai. Quando ela se casou novamente, somente dois meses depois dele desaparecer, eu fiquei feliz por ela. Talvez fosse um recomeço e Mário Rupolo era um bruxo sangue puro italiano muito rico e considerado por seus negócios na Inglaterra. Um homem forte e poderoso. Mas eu já estava no colégio e pouco pude conviver com ele para ver como ele era realmente.

Qual era sua real força. E sua fraqueza.

**oOo**

Eu me arrasto pela cama querendo fugir dele. Eu sei que é inútil. Já tentei outras vezes e já me machuquei demais. Se eu tivesse minha varinha, talvez fosse diferente.

Ele me persegue. Ele nunca desiste, nunca me deixa em paz. Me encurrala até me ter prensado entre a cabeceira e seu corpo. Eu me encolho enquanto a mão dele não pára, nunca me deixa em paz.

Tenho nojo dele.

**oOo**

Bellatrix Black não era exatamente bonita. Ela tinha uma beleza rara, a pele branca e os cabelos negros se destacavam em um contraste que marcava o ambiente em que ela se impunha. Ela se impunha.

Ela era bruxa, pura e forte. Forte.

Eu não a amava. Não sentia nada de especial por ela além de uma admiração pelo modo como ela conseguia fazer com que todos a admirassem de alguma forma. Ela se fazia notar, e me fez notá-la.

O dia que Bella me olhou com admiração pela primeira vez foi quando ouviu meu nome. Lestrange. O nome de meu pai. Um nome forte.

Voldemort estava de volta impondo seu nome no mundo bruxo como uma ameaça que não devia ser pronunciada, mas que despertava admiração na alta sociedade bruxa. Ele queria limpar o mundo bruxo para que nós, os fortes, pudéssemos voltar à plenitude de nossa força.

E ele despertou admiração em Bella.

Se ela, para mim, era somente uma mulher forte que merecia estar ao meu lado, eu, para ela, era somente um nome poderoso que poderia lhe trazer mais poder. Juntos, éramos a força do outro.

Casamo-nos no ano em que terminei o colégio.

E naquele mesmo ano ela me pediu para que procurássemos Voldemort. O homem que me assustava quando criança. O homem que desapareceu com meu pai.

Eu disse que não.

**oOo**

Ele se debruça sobre mim, sugando meu pescoço, se esfregando em meu corpo. Eu encolho as pernas, me encolho todo, tento empurrá-lo por impulso. A resposta à minha resistência vem na forma de violência.

Ele puxa meus cabelos a ponto de eu tentar gritar e me força a abrir as pernas, se esfregando mais veementemente contra mim. Meus pulsos fechados ainda pressionam seu peito, mas quando ele morde meu pescoço com força e eu sinto o sangue escorrer, desisto de afastá-lo.

De qualquer forma, eu nunca serei dele.

**oOo**

Minha mãe não viu meu casamento. Ela morreu dois meses antes. Aparentemente seu coração era fraco também. Seu enterro foi em um dia cinza, sóbrio demais. Naturalmente triste, mas Rabastan não chorou.

Foi uma das últimas vezes que eu o vi. Parado, ao lado do túmulo, parecendo muito pequeno com seu sobretudo. Ele tinha 15 anos e eu ainda não o tinha visto chorar. Nunca.

O vento batia em seus cabelos e ele encarava o retrato de minha mãe na sepultura quase tão sóbrio quanto o próprio dia que ela escolheu para morrer. Eu queria falar com ele, mas nunca ouve muitas palavras entre nós. Perdidos entre a força de meu pai e a fraqueza de minha mãe, restamos somente nós, e isso sempre nos bastou.

Limitei-me a abraçá-lo.

Ele era quente.

Por tudo isso, eu estranhei quando suas cartas começaram a chegar depois que me casei. Cartas curtas e rápidas, contanto coisas cotidianas e perguntando como eu estava.

Eu estava bem.

Eu o visitei algumas vezes, mas não me demorei. A presença de Mário me incomodava. Ele era um ponto estranho dentro da casa em que eu cresci. Sem minha mãe, sem nosso nome, ele era hostil.

Meu irmão nunca comentou nada, mas eu sentia que ele se incomodava também, por isso sugeri a Bella que nós o acolhêssemos em nossa casa.

Ela disse que não.

**oOo**

Sinto a ponta da varinha dele contra meu queixo.

- Deite-se. – a voz fria me corrompe.

Sinto seu corpo se afastar para que eu cumpra a ordem. Devagar, me deito novamente na cama de solteiro que sempre foi minha. Só minha. E de Rodolphus em noites frias.

Com um gesto amplo de seu pulso, me vejo nu à sua frente, e me encolho, tentando me esconder de seu olhar faminto.

Aquilo nunca aconteceu, ele nunca me despiu. Há dois anos ele me toca, há dois anos ele usa meu corpo como fonte de um prazer só seu, desde a morte de minha mãe. Mas ele sempre desejou o prazer, não a mim.

E então, ele me toca novamente.

**oOo**

Quando o Natal chegou naquele ano, eu sabia que teria que passar algum tempo com Rabastan. Sabia que teria que lhe dar um apoio que nossos pais não estavam ali para oferecer. Ele terminaria o colégio naquele verão e agora era um homem e precisava escolher as diretrizes de sua vida. Por isso, informei Bella que passaria alguns dias com ele, e voltei para a minha casa.

A mansão que pertencera ao meu pai - e ao pai de meu pai, e a infinitas gerações anteriores - era fria. Esse era seu primeiro impacto. A imensa construção em pedra e madeira era fria e imponente. Lembrava-me muito o meu pai.

Hoje ela era fria, imponente e vazia.

Ao entrar, fiquei feliz por não me deparar com Mário zanzando pela casa. O elfo doméstico que me atendeu informou que ambos os mestres haviam se recolhido após o jantar. Deixei as poucas coisas que havia trazido e segui para o quarto de Rabastan, encontrando a porta aberta.

Mas não consegui entrar.

**oOo**

Com o mesmo gesto da varinha, Mário se despiu e em segundos seu corpo estava sobre o meu.

Eu não queria.

Eu nunca quis.

Tentei chutá-lo. Tentei afastá-lo. Tentei gritar.

Um gesto de varinha e eu estava amordaçado, as mãos amarradas à cabeceira da cama.

Da minha cama. Desde sempre.

Sentir suas mãos e sua boca passeando pelo meu corpo como se eu fosse algo a ser provado, a ser consumido pela sua loucura, me fez me debater com mais ênfase, como mais violência. A mesma violência que ele aplicava contra mim para me manter parado, seu corpo forçando contra o meu na tentativa de manter minhas pernas abertas, de me manter aberto ao seu toque.

Eu consigo chutá-lo e quando ele sai de cima de mim penso por um momento lúdico que ele desistiu. Eu já lutei tanto, por que ele desistiria agora?

Eu prendo minha respiração quando meu corpo é virado bruscamente de bruços. Sinto seu peso sobre mim e não tenho reação rápida o suficiente antes de sua primeira investida.

Meu corpo agora é somente dor e o frio que me invade inunda as entranhas, me impedindo de respirar, me impedindo de gritar, me impedindo de reagir. Ele ainda me segura pelos cabelos e a velocidade de seus movimentos parece querer alcançar minha alma, e a alcança, inundando meu peito com seu frio, com seus sons, com suas mãos sujas sobre mim. Eu fecho os olhos, pois a violência de seu corpo parece fazer tudo girar: eu, minha cama, minha casa, minha vida, meu irmão.

Eu nunca quis que ele soubesse, nunca quis que ele sentisse, nunca quis que ele ouvisse dos meus lábios o que os lábios daquele homem faziam comigo. Dois anos, e se no começo eu ainda acreditava que poderia afastá-lo sozinho, mesmo sem varinha, com o passar do tempo decidi que se eu não conseguia afastá-lo, ninguém precisava fazê-lo por mim. Um dia, tudo iria parar.

Ou se tornar extremo.

Mário pára e volta a investir com força, tremendo e gritando em seu delírio. Eu não tenho mais forças para me encolher, para fugir dele ao sentir seu corpo pulsar dentro de mim. Abro os olhos, como um último gesto de desafio, e o que eu vejo faz com que meu sangue congele de vez.

Rodolphus me olha.

**oOo**

Rabastan tentou gritar, mas os sons saíam abafados da mordaça, ele se debatia, chutando a esmo, suas mãos se agarravam à corda que as prendia e seu corpo todo se contorcia conforme o homem investia contra ele violentamente. Rodolphus não conseguia gritar. Não tinha voz. Era seu irmão ali na sua frente, gritando de dor. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, incapaz de qualquer reação, tremendo em agonia.

O homem forçou contra o corpo de seu irmão, e Rabastan deixou o corpo cair na cama e não se moveu. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum ponto longínquo. Ele olhava em sua direção, como que pedindo socorro, mas não olhava para Rodolphus. Seus olhos negros vazios, ausentes. Ele não chorava. Ele parecia não estar mais ali. E ele teve medo pelo seu irmão. Medo de que ele estivesse morto. Até seus olhos brilharem de surpresa e angústia.

Se foi choque, desespero, indignação ou impotência que fez Rodolphus ficar parado sob o batente da porta vendo seu irmão ser violentado, ele nunca saberia dizer.

Se foi o olhar de desespero de Rabastan, ou simplesmente sua atitude, ou qualquer outra reação que fez com que Mário olhasse para a porta também, nunca ninguém poderia afirmar.

Mas o fato é que o homem foi mais rápido que qualquer um dos dois e em instantes Rodolphus estava desarmado.

Rodolphus só olhava de um para o outro, caído de joelhos no chão. Mário riu, passando a varinha pelo seu rosto como um carinho antes de chutá-lo.

Rodolphus voltou à realidade. Por um momento, mal registrou a ausência da varinha antes de partir para cima de Mário, socando-o na altura do estômago, tentando levá-lo ao chão.

- _Estupefaça!_

O feitiço errou o alvo, passando a centímetros de Rodolphus, mas foi o suficiente para que ele batesse com força contra a parede, ficando desnorteado por alguns segundos antes de voltar com fúria novamente contra seu atacante, tentando se levantar.

- SEU...

A varinha postada entre seus olhos fez as palavras se perderem na garganta, mesmo que seu olhar fosse capaz de fulminar o homem a sua frente. Mário somente o examinava, sorrindo. Quando, com um gesto, fez as vestes do homem jogado aos seus pés sumirem, este percebeu suas intenções, e seus olhos buscaram Rabastan novamente, a fúria substituída por preocupação.

- Por favor, solta ele... - Rodolphus apontou a cama de onde Rabastan o observava, desesperado - Eu faço o que você quiser, mas, por favor, deixe-o ir.

Mário sorriu.

- É um belo gesto para um Lestrange, senhor Rodolphus. Mas não se precipite. Você vai ter sua hora.

Usando a sua varinha para manter Rodolphus cativo, pegou a própria e fechou vagarosamente a porta, a trancando e colocando um feitiço anti-perturbador. Com um gesto mais amplo, o amarrou contra a grossa superfície de madeira, de pé, em um ângulo em que poderia ver perfeitamente a cama onde Rabastan estava.

- Aproveite a noite, senhor _Lestrange_.

Ele caminhou até a cama e virou o corpo inerte de Rabastan com facilidade. Aos 17 anos, Rabastan ainda era um homem pequeno, como sempre fora. A criança que não pedia ajuda para poder brincar, mesmo doente.

Mário o olhou quase carinhosamente, encarando em seguida Rodolphus, sorrindo.

Rodolphus olhava o homem acariciando seu irmão de forma quase rude enquanto pensamentos voavam por sua mente. Ele deveria ter percebido as súplicas de Rabastan em suas cartas. Deveria ter percebido o tipo de homem que sua mãe colocou em sua casa. Deveria ter feito algo.

Quando Mário voltou a segurar o quadril de Rabastan com força, se impulsionando novamente contra seu corpo, o fazendo arquear contra a cama, seus sons abafados pela mordaça, suas mãos se agarrando às cordas de forma desesperada, Rodolphus sentiu toda a sua impotência. _Precisava _fazer algo. Precisava ser _forte_. Por Rabastan.

- PÁRA! – seu primeiro grito foi de desespero pelo irmão, antes de tentar raciocinar – O que você quer, filho da puta? DEIXE-O EM PAZ!

- Sua mãe nunca me amou. – Mário investiu mais forte, fazendo Rabastan gritar – Ela me quis. Proteção. – cada frase era pontuada pelos seus movimentos contra o rapaz – Ela amava seu pai. Mesmo morto. Ridículo. Humilhante. Ela amava o poder. A força. O dinheiro. A tradição. O nome. _Cruccio_.

Rabastan se debatia contido pelo peso do outro ainda sobre ele, os pulsos amarrados se ferindo em sua agonia e gritava, a voz abafada traduzida pelo grito de Rodolphus. Quando Mário suspendeu o feitiço, Rabastan caiu sobre a cama, ofegante, os olhos fechados. E Rodolphus percebeu que lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Lágrimas que nunca vira Rabastan derramar.

Mário o soltou, o que não fez muita diferença, pois Rabastan continuou jogado da mesma forma. O homem o pegou pelos cabelos e o colocou de pé, mas ele não tinha forças para se sustentar. Sangue corria pelas suas pernas e ele mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Caiu no chão, engatinhando até se encostar à porta, onde Rodolphus estava preso. Mário o ergueu pelos cabelos, levando seu rosto para perto do corpo do irmão.

- Chupa. – ordenou, baixinho.

Rabastan olhou-o em agonia e não havia palavras entre eles. O homem colocou a varinha em contato com sua têmpora e ele encarou o membro do irmão, nem um pouco excitado.

- Faz ele gozar, ou te mato. Quero ver se seu nome consegue salvar seu orgulho.

Rodolphus tremeu, fechou os olhos e deixou seu corpo cair contra a porta à qual estava amarrado. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Ele não conseguiria. Era seu irmão!

**oOo**

Senti o contato da sua boca envolvendo meu membro delicadamente. Ele começou a me chupar e eu voltei a chorar. Ele envolveu a base com uma mão e começou a me acariciar. Eu suspirei e voltei a fechar os olhos com mais força. A vida do meu irmão dependia daquilo.

Tentei pensar em outra coisa, sair daquela situação. Respirei fundo e tentei relaxar um pouco, me concentrando no toque. Voltei a olhá-lo e seus olhos negros se encontraram com os meus. Eles não se desviaram, não fugiram de mim, e eu fixei meu mundo naquele infinito, no rosto bonito do meu irmão, embora machucado, no carinho que ele me oferecia. E gozei.

Rabastan tossiu, cuspindo, e tentou se afastar, somente para levar um tapa e ser empurrado de volta.

- Não mandei parar. Deixa ele duro.

- Pára... O que você quer mais? – disse baixo, o ódio em minha voz vacilando ao ofegar com a atenção que me era despendida. Mário só ria e acariciava os cabelos de meu irmão, que fechava os olhos com força ao receber o toque. Rabastan me chupava com força, como quem implora para que tudo aquilo termine logo. E quando eu estava realmente excitado, meus nervos pareciam que iam explodir, esperando pelo que viria agora.

Rabastan foi jogado novamente no chão e Mário me soltou, uma varinha apontada para cada um de nós.

- Fode ele. – veio a ordem.

- Eu não posso. – eu tremia, evitando olhar para Rabastan quando disse baixinho – É meu irmão.

- Pois é bom você conseguir. – Mário se abaixou, fixando a varinha contra a testa de Rabastan, que fechou os olhos com força – Eu nunca consegui dar prazer para sua mãe. Nunca consegui fazer seu irmão gozar. Faça isso, e eu deixo vocês irem.

Sem desviar o olhar de Mário, me deitei sobre Rabastan, o abraçando e o beijando na testa, onde ainda havia a marca da varinha que aparecia na periferia do meu olhar, apontada para nós.

- Eu não vou te machucar. – assegurei para meu irmão, que chorava descontroladamente – Tudo vai acabar, Rabastan. – acariciei seu rosto, beijando sua face, e ele desviou o olhar do meu.

Sentia que aquilo se estenderia à eternidade quando, lentamente, investi contra o seu corpo, penetrando-o devagar e não encontrando grande resistência. Seu corpo já estava machucado demais. Seu sangue facilitava a penetração. O mesmo sangue que o meu. Para minha surpresa, Rabastan me abraçou forte, encaixando o rosto contra meu pescoço, e já não chorava mais.

- Eu não vou te machucar... – reafirmei, envolvendo seu corpo mais firmemente, tentando lhe dar segurança – Concentre-se em mim, Rabastan. Só em mim... Eu estou aqui... – e quando ele me olhou, medo ainda presente no fundo negro, eu _precisei_ acrescentar - Eu te amo, Rabastan.

Beijei seus cabelos castanhos e aumentei um pouco a velocidade, tentando tocá-lo mais fundo enquanto minha mão corria pelo seu membro, e foi com alívio que recebi o primeiro gemido entre os soluços de meu irmão. Mário ria e falava coisas grotescas. Eu não ouvia mais. Meu mundo se reduzia a Rabastan em meus braços naquele momento. Somente ele importava. Senti suas mãos se fecharem contra minhas costas, me arranhando, conforme ele se retesou em meu abraço com um gemido mais alto, gozando.

Tentei relaxar e me levantar, mas a varinha apoiada em minha nuca me impediu de me mover.

- Ele gozou, seu desgraçado! – constatei entre dentes.

- Sim, mas você não. – Mário ria do desespero expresso nos olhos de Rabastan.

Encarei meu irmão. Os mesmos olhos que os meus, e voltei a me deitar sobre ele.

- Me perdoa... – sussurrava contra seu ouvido conforme investia contra seu corpo mais rápido, ouvindo-o gemer de dor dessa vez. Agora era eu quem chorava. – Me perdoa...

Rabastan pegou meus cabelos e virou meu rosto para que o encarasse.

- Vem. – ele sussurrou em um fio de voz – Acaba de vez com isso.

E quando os lábios machucados tocaram os meus, sua língua invadindo minha boca, unindo-nos plenamente de uma forma que nenhuma pessoa havia o tocado antes, com dor e desespero e culpa e medo e toda a intensidade de quem não tem mais nada a perder, meu corpo todo tremeu e a insanidade daquilo me arrebatou.

Ficamos ali, abraçados, no chão, tremendo. Os olhos fechados. Somente nós dois.

**oOo**

Rodolphus voltou à consciência de onde estavam, do que estava acontecendo, quando Rabastan tossiu e o cheiro de fumaça chegou a ele também. O quarto estava em chamas. A casa de seu pai, e dos pais de seu pai, estava em chamas. Não havia sinal de Mário, e ele já não era importante. Certamente havia pegado suas varinhas, seu dinheiro, seu nome e sua dignidade, posto fogo em sua história e os abandonado para trás. Livres.

- Precisamos sair daqui. – constatou para Rabastan.

Rodolphus se ergueu e tentou ajudá-lo a ficar de pé, mas ele não conseguia, não tinha forças. Com algum esforço, o pegou em seus braços, correndo para fora do quarto antes que o fogo tomasse conta de tudo, os impedindo de sair.

Ao atingir a imponente sala, caiu de joelhos no chão. Não agüentaria carregar Rabastan por muito tempo. Olhou para os lados e somente a pedra fria os cercava, entre os móveis de madeira escura, como os olhos de Rabastan que se fechavam ao deixar a cabeça cair contra seu peito. Apertou-o com força contra seu corpo, acomodando-o melhor em seu colo, e sentiu-o se encolher. Rabastan estava frio, como aquela casa em chamas, as pernas encolhidas, dobradas de lado, não impediam o sangue de escorrer pelas pedras da sala. Rodolphus acariciou seus cabelos, e ele passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, aceitando o carinho, e suspirou. O frio das pedras os envolveu, o silêncio os oprimia. A luz do fogo próximo fazia o negro dos olhos de Rabastan brilhar e mesmo assim eles não se moveram.

Parte do teto da casa desabou, fazendo Rodolphus se arrastar para perto da parede, sem nunca soltar o irmão. Uma rajada de vento invadiu o ambiente trazendo a neve da tempestade que caía do lado de fora para lutar contra o fogo. Rabastan estremeceu e se encolheu mais contra seu corpo, respirando agitado, e Rodolphus o abraçou com mais força, beijando seus cabelos, sua face, seus lábios. Queria lhe dar calor, e Rabastan aceitou, se entregando ao silêncio do vento novamente, até que a neve venceu o fogo e os dois se viram abraçados nus, em meio a cinzas e gelo na casa destruída.

Rodolphus se ergueu, cambaleando, com o irmão adormecido nos braços, e aparatou para a casa que dividia com a esposa, que não demorou a chegar ao quarto atraída pelo som da aparatação. Observou, surpresa, o marido nu depositar o irmão sobre a cama dos dois, sentando-se ao seu lado em seguida, parecendo exausto.

- Ele fica. – declarou, firme.

Ela manteve silêncio por alguns segundos, absorvendo o que aquilo significava, e quando falou, Rodolphus percebeu que o pouco calor que sua voz tinha quando se dirigia a ele acabara de se perder. Para sempre.

- Veremos o Lord amanhã. Os três.

E ele concordou.

**FIM**

**NA1: **No começo desse ano, em março, provavelmente, escutei uma conversa na facul daquelas "meu amigo contou que o irmão do cunhado da madrinha do filho dele ouviu falar que na cidade da tia dela" tinha acontecido um assalto brutal com dois irmãos, em que eles foram estuprados e obrigados a ter relações. Eu ouvi, voltei pra casa, e fiquei pensando no assunto por alguns dias. E isso me perturbou. E quando algo me perturba, vira plot.

Eu plotei e comecei a escrever a fic, mas ela ficou parada de março até hoje simplesmente porque eu achava que não sabia escrever RR. Então tive uma overdose deles nos últimos dias e decidi parar de bichisse e terminar a ficzinha meiga. XD

Por isso, ouçam bem: saber o que vocês acharam dela é muito importante para mim.

Ou seja, espero reviews xD

**NA2: **E um hiper muito obrigada para a twin, porque a betagem dessa fic foi uma das mais complicadas que eu já joguei nas mãos dela. :roll eyes: :abraça:

E obrigada também à Angelina - fofa! – que fez a capa em março pra mim, e só veio ver a fic existir agora. Beijos, flor!

**NA3: **A quem interessar possa, atualizei meu perfil.

Beijos, povo!


End file.
